


Get Out Safe

by bloodlynx



Category: Achievement Hunter, FAHC - Fandom, Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Last of Us
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Apocalypse, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, FAHC, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Torture, Zombie Apocalypse, clickers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodlynx/pseuds/bloodlynx
Summary: Geoff Ramsey and his carefully banded crew were so fucking close to taking over Los Santos.And then the world went to shit.
Relationships: Fiona Nova/Original Character(s), Gavin Free/Meg Turney, Geoff Ramsey/Jack Pattillo, Michael Jones/Gavin Free, Michael Jones/Lindsay Jones, Ryan Haywood/Ray Narvaez Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Get Out Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a zombie apocalypse FAHC story set in a mix of the 'The Last of Us' world and the 'Grand Theft Auto' world.

**Prologue**

_**The Day Los Santos Crumbled** _

It seemed like a pretty standard morning the day everything turned to shit. Geoff, per usual, was peeking outside the window of his penthouse office, patiently awaiting word from a potential _business_ partner, when he saw the first attack. It didn’t seem like anything out of the ordinary, God knows how many times he’d seen a civilian tackle somebody during a drunken brawl, but this time seemed different. People ran away from the fight, as usual, only caring about saving their own skin, but it wasn’t a typical fight. Instead of punches being thrown, blow after blow until someone was knocked unconscious, the attacker just bit his opponents neck, a startling sight, even for Geoff. 

_“God”_ Geoff mumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair, _“I want whatever that guys on”_.

It didn’t take long for Geoff to forget about what he saw, he barely had time to dwindle on anything, because business kicked off when his partner _(and best friend, though you would never hear it from Geoff unless he was extremely drunk and sappy)_ Jack entered the office. Geoff met Jack at the table, sitting beside each other so they could both take a good look at the laptop screen in Jack’s possession that detailed all of the weapons that were being shipped to him. A simple, _boring_ job Geoff had called it, but Jack explained perfectly that it was a quick and easy way for them to make a large profit: retrieve the weapons and sell them to the highest bidder, and then use the money to help fund a team to take down fucking Dillman for good. 

Geoff and Jack had spent years growing into some of the most notorious criminals in Los Santos, and once Dillman was gone there would be nothing standing in Geoff’s way of a full city takeover. Jack hadn’t ever really been the one who wanted to take all of the credit, and was more in it to support both Geoff, as well as all the other members of the crew they’d met over the years. To him, his job wasn’t to be some criminal madman with sociopathic tendencies and a thirst for blood and power, it was to train, to teach, to keep everyone he cared for safe. Geoff perfectly contrasted him in the sense that he wanted the recognition; he wanted people to respect him, both out of fear and admiration _(although he knew he would never get close to the fear instilled by the ‘madman’ Haywood and his stupid skull mask)_.

Their work had introduced them to a variety of different people over the years, people Jack considered a family, and even Geoff grew to care for them over the years. Michael Jones was an absolute firecracker, which is why it’s so perfect that he specializes in explosives. Never had Geoff seen someone get so excited to ‘blow shit up’ as Michael would often put it. Michael was tough, there was no denying that, and he had seen _(and caused)_ some pretty graphic shit that would be enough to mentally fuck-up anyone, but one thing did keep him soft. Lindsay Jones brought out a side of Michael that always made Jack happy to see. She was chaotic and loud, but also nurturing and friendly, and was probably the only thing that could ground Michael. Before Lindsay, Michael swore love was for idiots, always making a point to say he would never get married, but after only three weeks of knowing Lindsay, Jack and Geoff got a call to meet them at the Los Santos city hall to congratulate them on ‘getting hitched’. 

Although less chaotic, Gavin Free was the other counterpart for Michael. He was by far the smartest of the group, a skilled hacker that often overtook Geoff as the group's mission planner. What he lacked in strength and weaponry skill he more than made up for in stealth and medical knowledge, which was something most members of Geoff’s crew lacked. Gavin brought out the best in everyone, and no matter the annoying tangents he often found himself going on, he was loved by the group.

Michael and Gavin joined the group early, back when Geoff’s crew only consisted of himself, Jack and another man named Ray. Ray was quiet, often kept to himself, but had always been ready to risk it all for his team. He was by far the best shot of the group, his skills were definitely something Geoff envied, but he was never cocky, he almost seemed irritated with his skills. Ray's stand-offish attitude should’ve made his departure from the group less of a surprise, but it would be a lie to say that Geoff, Jack, Michael and Gavin hadn’t felt blindsided by him leaving. 

For a while after Ray left, the group consisted of just the four men, plus any paid backup necessary for a specific heist or job. The group was hesitant to let anybody in, worried of once again being betrayed by somebody they thought they could trust. Honestly, they had been lucky with Ray, as after leaving Geoff’s crew, he seemingly disappeared from Los Santos, no matter how hard Gavin tried he could never seem to track him. If Ray had stayed in the city, however, they could’ve been dealing with enemies trying to offer him the right price to give up all of Geoff’s details, everything from his prioritized contacts to the location of his safehouse, even the names and whereabouts of people Geoff and his crew cared for. It was common in their industry, whether it be people being paid to supply information or simply have the information tortured out of them, which aided in Geoff’s decision to be wary of new people joining his group. 

Finally, Geoff really trusted two men he continually hired to help the group during jobs, and offered them permanent spots on the team. Jeremy and Matt had been shocked the first time Geoff asked them to help on a mission, as the two had taken inspiration from Geoff and Jack’s successes which they used to grow their own skills. Jeremy was tough, a skilled fighter that was commonly underestimated by his opponents due to his height. He used this to his advantage, and was capable of quickly taking down even the toughest opponents. Matt was a very smart man, he knew exactly how to get what he wanted from people. He brought something entirely new to the team, an ability of retrieving information using a mix of interrogation and manipulation that was seemingly more effective than the typical torture methods the group had used prior. 

Geoff’s team still hadn’t felt complete, and only a few weeks after welcoming Matt and Jeremy to the team, a new duo was brought in. Trevor and Alfredo were a _chaotic_ duo, to say the least. Oftentimes their strategies seemed puzzling to the others, but somehow they worked. Rather than the sneaky, methodical approach to missions that Jack always preached was the best, the two boys were loud and destructive when they were able to, and yet they always returned back from successful jobs unscathed. Trevor and Alfredo fit right into the field group, strong sharpshooters that were quick on their feet and never crumbled under pressure, but they also grew incredibly close with Gavin on behind-the-scenes jobs, and Gavin was relieved to finally have some help with hacking and investigation _(although he would probably never admit it)_.

The newest member of the group was yet another girl, which rivals of Geoff’s crew mocked without fully knowing the extent of her skills. Fiona started as a simple secretary, but her quickly formed bond with Jack got her right into the action. Like Jeremy, Fiona was often underestimated by her opponents due to, well, everything about her. She was a skinny girl, and most of the sleazy guys she had taken down would spit a variety of sexual remarks at her before quickly being shot between the eyes or taken down with a knife to the throat. To say Jack was protective of Fiona would be an understatement; sure, he was close with all of the members of the team, but something about the younger girl brought out these weird paternal instincts in him. Their bond was hidden, of course, as enemies would bounce at the opportunity to harm Fiona just to fuck with Jack, but they also tried not to act as affectionate in front of the rest of the group, as they worried the group wouldn’t approve of how close the two were. 

Although Geoff’s group seemed perfectly crafted, he wasn’t the only crime boss putting together a deadly team. Henry Dillman _(‘God, what a stupid fucking name’ Gavin always remarked when he was brought up)_ was definitely the biggest obstacle between Geoff and full control of Los Santos. Dillman wasn’t like Geoff at all, and was practically the polar opposite of Jack. He was known to be cruel to anyone outside of his team, fooling people with false claims and using them to get whatever he needed before subsequently murdering them. Horror stories of the variety of fucked-up ways Dillman had tortured and killed people were commonly told in the industry, and most of the people who heard them would have nightmares over the brutal details. Not only was Dillman a bad man, he was also very intelligent. He differed from Geoff and the rest of the crew with his anonymity. He had never been caught on any surveillance video without his stupid clown mask, and only the people incredibly close to him in his group had ever seen his face. 

Every single scary aspect of Henry Dillman was multiplied by ten when it came to the _‘Mad Man Haywood’_ . Not a single soul knew his first name, and nobody had seen his face and known it was him. He was a brilliant assassin, sly and smart, his jobs were completed quickly. His black skull mask was something that every single person in Los Santos feared, and for good reason; Haywood was fucking _intimidating_. The stories told about him put many of Dillman’s tales to shame, but unlike Dillman, he wasn’t arrogant about it, in fact, besides his skills and scary presence, he really had no personality. He always worked alone, he never let anybody in. Haywood was a ghost in this world.

_But this world was over._


End file.
